The present invention relates generally to interface devices and their configuration. More particularly, the invention relates to systems for emulating operation of an interface device to facilitate its trial, programming, and so forth.
A wide range of interface devices are known and are presently in use in many different fields. In industrial automation, for example, human machine interfaces or “HMIs” are commonly employed for monitoring or controlling various processes. The HMIs may read from or write to specific registers such that they can reflect the operating state of various machines, sensors, processes, and so forth. The interfaces can also write to registers and memories such that they can, to some extent, control the functions of the process. In monitoring functions alone, little or no actual control is executed. In many other settings similar devices are employed, such as in automobiles, aircraft, commercial settings, and a host of other applications. In many applications, the interface may not communicate with a remote device or process, but may be operated in a stand-alone manner.
A particular challenge in the configuration and implementation of interface devices involves their initial programming and specification. For example, while original equipment manufacturers may desire to use or at least to try a range of panels, monitors, and more generally “interface devices”, this process may be complicated by the need to purchase and experience the use of the interface device first hand. Programming of different interface devices having different programming techniques is also a challenge. In most cases, original equipment manufacturers may opt to have such operations performed by the interface device manufacturer for their particular application. Such interactions, however, may lengthen the time-to-market for new products and provide the original equipment manufacturer with little or no practical experience as to the operation of the interface device, its inherent functionalities, the diversity of its programming options, and so forth.
There is a need, therefore, in the art for improved approaches to facilitating the introduction, trial and programming of interface devices. There is a particular need for an approach that would allow a potential purchaser or user to improve the time-to-market for new applications, and to become acquainted with the functionalities of interface devices prior to launch of a new product or commitment on the purchase on a standard unit prior to product specification.